Anime Mix Crazniess
by crazyfan15
Summary: What happens when you mix Black Cat Devil May Cry and Rurouni Kenshin together? Come and fine out!
1. Chapter 1

A yellow unique car was driving thru Tokyo trying to fine their next bounty. "So Sven who's the next bounty in this town," Train asked. Sven threw him the paper with the people pictures and information on it. Train caught the papers. He looked at them. There are two people. One was a woman. Another was a man. The woman had long dark blond hair. She was wearing all black. Her eyes are blue.

The guy had white hair with gray eyes. He was wearing all red except for some black thins that look like belts. (Idk what they are.) "Dante with no last name and Trish huh? Weird, their barely any information on them," Train said. "I know but the paper says that Dante live in a place called Devil May Cry," Sven said. They stop at a place called Akabeko to get some food. It looks cheap. "Come on guys let's get some food."

Train rushed out the car. Eve got out looking uninterested. Sven shook his head. 'He's a real problem,' Sven thought as he follows Train. Eve close behind. When they got in Train was already seated close by the window. The place was quiet and peaceful. Sven and Eve sat down. A waitress came over. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a long orange dress with a white apron on. "Hello can I take your order please?"

Train the first one to speak. "Yes! Can I have fried fish with some fries and a glass of milk?" She wrote it down. Sven spoke next. "Just a beer." "Nothing for me," Eve said as she put the menu down. The waitress nodded. She walked away. "Pretty lady," Train said. Sven shrugged. Eve was reading a guide she picked up from the table by the front door.

"So after we eat let's head over there," Train said "Yeah, yeah," Sven said. The waitress came back. "Here you go." She places the plate of food in front of Train, then a beer in front of Sven. Train wasted no time digging in. Sven took a swing of his beer. The waitress was about to walk away but Eve asked, "So this store was here since the Meiji age. And you're the 2 to fifth gen." She smiled. "Why yes. They say I look just like my grandma that lived in that time." Eve nodded interested. While the waitress told Eve the story about how her grandma was friends with a famous swordsman named Kenshin, Dante got up. He finish a strawberry sundae and was heading to the door. Sven noticed him and elbow Train. "What?" "There our guy. He's heading towards the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Dante walked to the door thinking about his next mission with Trish. Something about tracking mermaid demons. Train got in front of him. (I don't know how) Dante stopped. "Can I help you?" Train smiled. "Sure you can by coming with me." Dante raised his eye brow. Dante walked past him thinking of him as a joke. Train grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Dante signed. "What do you want with me?" Train smiled. "You're under arrest." Dante kept on walking not giving a second thought.

He made it to the parking lot Train and Sven followed. Eve was still talking to the Waitress. Dante kept walking knowing that they were following him. When they got to an empty place that when Dante stopped. "Okay now were away from the innocent people let's get down to business," Dante said. Sven signed. "Listen just come with us to the bounty office." Dante smirked "And if I refused?"

Train pulled out a gun so fast in front of Dante face. "I see," Dante said. He also pulled out his gun that Train didn't see. Surprised, Train looked at Dante with approval. He never face a person like this. Then the unthinkable happen. First the sky change color to red and Demons pop out. Then a white light appeared and in come Kenshin, sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru. "What the HELL," Sven yelled. Train had his mouth open. Dante unfazed (used to crazy thins happening to him) jumped and started slicing away Demons.

Kenshin looked around. "Oro? Oro? Oro?" Translation: Where am I?" "Where are we," Kaoru asked as she looked around. "I don't know," Yahiko answered. "Were not in Kansas any more," Sanosuke said. Eve came around the corner. "Sven, what's going on?" "That what would I like to know," he said as he rubbed his hat. Dante shot a demon and the head, but another one was right behind him. Train shot it for him. Dante looked at Train.

Dante eyes said it all for Train before he ran off. Kenshin saw the whole thing. "What are those things?" A demon came through the wall where Kaoru was sitting at. Kenshin noticed it. "Kaoru look out!" She looked behind her and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bang! The demon fell over on its back. Then it turned to dust. "That was a close one," Sven said as he helped Kaoru up. "Thank you who ever you are." He squeezed her hand. "My pleasure." Kaoru blushed. Kenshin eye twitched. He got in the middle of them. "Yes thank you for helping her." Sven shrugged. "Hey could you mind telling us where are we," Sanosuke asked. Sven looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "We're in Tokyo. Where ales can we be."

That shocked the gang. While that was happening Train went after Dante. He's very curious about him. More devils came for Train. Train shot them all. 'What are they,' Train thought. He was jumping from building to building. More devils were coming after him, but he shot them all down. It was getting tiring. Then another big devil came from the sky. Train stopped. "Aww. What the hell?" He dodged the devil when it came after him.

He shot it in the head and it turns to dust. More came after him. "Human!!!!!" 'Damn,' he thought. A lightening bolt came from know where and blasted all the devils away. Trish came from the sky. She was wearing all black with black high heels. Also sun glasses. "You should be more carful around here," she said and turned and started walking. He grabbed her arm. "You. You're that women who on the wanted list. Trish I believe," Train said. His mouth had gone dried.

Trish raised her eyebrow. "Wanted list? For what keeping you humans from the devils? From saving your life?! The nerve of them!" She snatched her arm back pissed and jumped to the next building. Train a little surprise follow after her.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you guys are from Tokyo but this Tokyo is unfamiliar to you," Sven asked. "Yes," Kenshin said. That made Sven and Eve share a look. They were driving thru Tokyo. Everybody bunched in. "So what was that big light that appeared," Sven asked. Kenshin started telling him the story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kenshin was walking to the store. Kaoru had asked him to go to buy some grocers for dinner. (Of course she's not cooking it. Unless you want them dead) He arrived at the store in 5 minutes. There he brought spices for curry, rice balls and ramen. "Thank you for your service. Come again," the shop owner said. Kenshin nodded and left. About half way back to the house he felt somebody watching him. He stopped. "Whose there?" A female, laughing, appeared in front of him. She had white hair with gray out lines. Her eyes were red. She was wearing a white silk kimono. She had blue and black butterfly wings._

_ She was hiding half of her face behind a white fan. "Who are you?!" She didn't answer. He asked again. She laughed again. "You are cute Kenshin. If you weren't the enemy I would take you as my lover." He had a very scared look. (I would too! She looks and sound likes a rapist!) "But to bad." She signed. "Um… that's nice and all but I got to go," Kenshin said as he tried to walk by her. She closes her fan. "NO! You're not going anywhere! Not in till you defeat me." She opens her fan and waved. It blew some sparkle stuff._

_ Kenshin side stepped it. She blew more. He dodged it again. She closes the fan again. "Hpmh! You're fast as they say, but can you dodge this!" She pulled out another fan from… it looks like her butt.=( And connected to her other fan. It formed a staff with a knife at the end. Kenshin was amazed. "This is the end for you!" She charged at him. He pulled out his sword and blocked her attacks. "Ahahahahahah! You better attack me back Kenshin!" He didn't. "Or are you afraid of me?" She winked at him. He frowned._

_ He jumped back. "No I'm not afraid, I was just testing you. It seems that you're strong-" She got a big head from that. "But you are very lightweight on your feet." A vain popped from her head. "Hey! That was sexist!" "Oro…?" "Just because I'm a women doesn't mean I'm lightweight!" Kenshin signed. 'I rather take Kaoru on than this woman,' he thought. She charged at him again and he dodged it. "Hiten MitsurugiRyu! Ryutsuisen!" She didn't see that coming and got hit. "GWAGH!!!" She fell. He places his sword back and turns his back on her. He starts to walk. "Wait!" He turns around. She was standing up holding her waist. "Do you love Kaoru?" (Random question) That surprised him, but he didn't answer. She starts laughing. "Heh you do. I know you do. So I'm going to tell you this. Kaoru and the others are in danger. My comrade is taking care of them while I waste time with you."_

_ He widens his eyes. "WHAT!!!" "I love that look of despair on your face. Better hurry or else you darling Kaoru is going to die" She disappeared. "Wait! Who are you?!" Laughing. "My name is Foxy."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kenshin race to get to his friends. He was almost there. 'Kaoru please be safe,' he thought._

"_Sanosuke," Megumi and Kaoru yelled. Sanosuke fell to his knees breathing hard. "You are weak," Lex said signing. "Shut up," Sanosuke yelled at him. After Kenshin left Lex comes popping up right in front of their training room. Kaoru and Yahiko was training, Sanosuke was lying around looking at them and Megumi. (Hmm…?) Lex grinned. "Oh my. Still want to fight. I love a man who never gives up," he winked. Everybody just went straight. __**WERID!!!**__ Anyway back to the story. "Yeeaah," Sanosuke said. Yahiko got in front of Sanosuke. "What are you doing kid?" "I'm going to fight. You're to tired to fight so somebody's gotta protect the girls."_

_Lex raised his eyebrow. "So little man, you're going to fight me. Bring it on." Yahiko was about to charge at him, but Sanosuke pushed him at the way. "I got this." He charged at him. "Fist of the two layers!" Shock, Lex blocked the attack with his butterfly wings. But it broke through his block and hit him dead in his jaw. "Ohfuf!" He flew into the wall. "Take that freak," Sanosuke said before falling out. The girls were happy. "You did it!" Megumi signed. Lex got back up. "Did what?" "He's still up," Kaoru asked. He grinned._

_He charged at them. Yahiko blocked him but he pushed him out of the way and went straight for Kaoru. "You're dead!" Kaoru closed her eyes. His claws were about to sink into her. "Kaoru," everybody yelled. Kenshin blocked him. Surprised, Lex jumped back. "Kenshin eh? I thought Foxy was detaining you?" Unamused, Kenshin answered. "She was but she escaped." Lex shrugged. "Oh well. You won't be so lucky this time." He charges at him, but Kenshin blocked him. "Hiten MistsurugiRyu! Ryutsuisen! " Lex got hit. He fell on his knees. Kaoru rushes to him. "Kenshi! Are you-" He grabs her into a hard hug. "Kenshin…?" "You're okay. I was so worry." Kaoru blushed. But of course somebody has to ruin the mood. _

_Lex got up laughing. "You are strong but not strong enough to defeat me," he said while putting hi hand in his black beautiful hair. Kenshin put Kaoru behind her. Lex put up his arms. "Don't be so angry. I'm not going to kill you! At least not yet." Kenshin clenched his teeth. "You." Lex put out his hands and a black energy ball appeared. "Time to take a little trip guys." "What are you doing," Megumi asked. He didn't answer but smashed the ball to the ground. White light appeared and everybody was in the present. _

"And that's what happen," Kaoru said. (How did she ended up finishing up the story?) "I… see," Sven said. He really didn't. "Well did your other friend come with you," Eve asked. "I don't know," Sanosuke said. They were driving thru town. Train was still following Train. Which she knows that he following her.

_Author notes: I hope you like it! It was a little boring I know, but still read. And try my Anime Mix Tournament! It's on Crack!_


	6. Chapter 6

Creed was walking though dark deep tunnels. He was going to see the prisoner that his partner minors capture. He opens the door. The prisoner was in chains tie to the wall cover with dirt and oh so very weak. She didn't give any movement as Creed came to stop right in front of her. He smirked. "What's the matter wolf girl? Not trying to escape?" She didn't answer. He signed. "You people easily give just because life seems so hard," Creed said as he looked at her with pity. She clenched her teeth. "My friends will save," Megumi said softly. Creed only continued to look at her with pity. "Friends? My dear darling friendship is a shallow thing." She tried to slap him, but her hands were tied up.

"Don't dare say anything about my friends! They will come save me! Because I'm important to them!" Creed only shook his head as he started walking to the door. "My dear you are vey naive." With that he was gone. Megumi was crying silent tears. "Don't you think I know that already?" Creed walked down the hallway to the throne room. His partner had called for him earlier. He knocks on the door. "Come in." He walks in and bowed. "Milady I have come." Laine was not smiling. "You are late. I told you Creed that I don't like to be kept waiting." He frowned, but didn't say anything.

Laine was the former queen of the dark butterfly demons. She was banded for using innocent people to fuel her powers to rule over them. Now her sister rule over and she didn't like it one bit. Laine have purple short hair that was always in a ponytail. Her icy blue was something to fear if she ever gets mad. She was wearing a light purple Chinese dress. "I am very sorry my queen. I was just checking the prisoner. See to that she hasn't escape." "Hmph! Have Foxy and Lex return?" Creed nodded. "Have they done the job?" He nodded again.

She smiled evily. "Good! Now our plans have been put into place. All that's left is getting Sparta's son to cooperate."

Dante got the feeling that somebody was talking about him as he slice down another devil. More keep coming. He wasn't tired just annoyed that he won't get payed for this. He signed as he killed them all. Lightening came and shot down a demon that was about to attack him. "Why so down Dante," Trish asked as she hops on the building roof top. "I'm down because I won't be getting payed for this." He signed again. She laughs. "It's not funny." She continued to laugh. He shook his head. "Whatever Trish." He was about to leave, but Train come jumping on the roof.

"Hold on a minute!" He stops. "You again," Dante asked. Train only grinned. "What do you want any way," Trish asked. Train stopped smiling. "I want to know what the HELL is going on here?!" Dante signed. Trish was debating whether they should tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Should we tell him or not," Trish asked. Dante just shrugged. Trish signed. "You're no help." She turned to Train. "What's going on is devils are attacking the humans. And we are devil hunters." Train blinked. "What…?" Trish shook her head again. "You are just as clue less as him. Devils are attacking the humans. They are in danger and we are trying to find out who is calling them out." Train nodded his head. "Ah, now I see." Dante turned to where a devil came popping out of now where and slice it down. "If you see, then you should go home with your family and stay there." And with that he was gone. Train pouted and was about to go after him, but Trish stopped him.

"Don't bother with him, he's only looking after you're safety let's go back to your friends. They might be in danger." Train shrugged and started to lead the way back towards Sven and Eve.

"Whoa this place looks just like Akabeko," Sanosuke said. Kaoru and Yahiko nodded in agreed. Sven was looking confused at them. They sat down at a table. The same waitress came to take their order and Kenshin them widen their eyes. "She looks just like Tsubame,' they all thought. She also widens her eyes. 'They look like the people who were friends with my grandma and my grandpa…' she looks at Yahiko with that last part. "Nice to see you two again. So what would it be this time," she asked. "Just some drinks," Sven answered.

"And milk for me," Train said as he came running towards them, Trish following him. Sven pointed at her. "YOU!" She raised her eyebrow. "Me what?" "You're that woman who's on the bounty!" She signed rubbing her hair. "This is really getting tiring. I don't-" A loud demon screamed was heard and then BOOM! The whole side of the building was in pieces. "What the hell," Sven said as he got out his gun. Eve was ready with her hair. Kenshin, Sanosuke , Yahiko, and Kaoru was on alert. A demon as big as Texas was roaring and trying to get at Kenshin. Trish held out her hand and lightening shot the demon right in the head. The demon fell down.

"That should take care of that." She turned to everybody. "We should go. It looks like these demons are after you people," she said to Kenshin. He nodded. They ran though the hole the demon made. A fan aim for Trish. She dodged it. "What is it now," she asked. There was a laugh that Kenshin know all to well. He looked around for her. "Oh my, Kenshin did you miss me," Foxy said as she appeared from purple dust catching her white fan. "Foxy!" She grinned. "Nice to see you again." Kaoru felt jealous well up inside her as she watched Kenshin stared at Foxy. "Who is this bitch,' she thought. Trish raised her guns. "Demon time to die!" Foxy grinned. "You guys go fine somewhere safe. Better yet go fine Dante." Train nodded. "Will you be okay by yourself," he asked. She only nodded. They ran off. Foxy rised her fan.

"I don't think so!" She waved her fan and that sparkle stuff came again. Trish counter attack with her lightening. "I don't think so."

Thank you all for reviewing my story so far. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"Take this devil woman," Foxy said as she wave her fan and that sparkle stuff came from her fan again. Trish dodged it and raises one of her guns and shot at Foxy. She simply side step the bullets. "I hope that's not all you got because if it is you're finish," she mockly. Trish grinned. "Please you haven't seen anything yet." She charge up her guns with lightening and blasted it.

Foxy took out another fan and block it with both fans. Trish then ran up to her charging lightening in her fist. She punched Foxy in the face, but she blocks with her fan and clawed at her. Trish flips back. "Trying to mess up my beautiful face eh," Foxy asked a little angry frowning. Then she smiles. "Oh well I don't blame you. I am more beautiful then you." A vain pops from Trish head.

"Really now? You look more like an ugly moth then a butterfly," Trish said. Foxy clenches her teeth. "That's it! I had enough of you devil witch!" She connected her fans and her staff appeared. Trish got into her fighting stance. Foxy charge up her sparkle stuff in her staff. "Take this butterfly sparkle slash!" (That is the most fruites move yet) She ran at Trish and slashed at her. Trish dodges it by jumping in the air. Foxy followed her. "Oh no you don't!"

Trish widens her eyes and puts her hands out in front of her and charge up lightening. She blasted it as the staff came at her. The attacks connected. Both were fighting for control. "You can't win devil witch," Foxy yelled. Trish clenched her teeth. "I bet I can," Trish said and charged up more energy into her hands and blasted more at her. Foxy tried to hang on but her attacks were to strong.

"Ggher!" She got blasted away by the attack. She flew into nearby building while Trish landed on the round softly. "Phew. Now to catch up with the others," she said as she started walking towards Dante devil aura.

"Do you even know where he is," Sven asked Train as he shot another demon in the head. "Nope!" His face looked like a guilty kitty. Sven signed. "You are hopeless." Kenshin slash down another devil as Sanosuke punched one in the gut hard enough that guts started flowing. "You should be careful Sanosuke. You don't want Megumi to yell at you again," Kaoru said. He only grinned.

Train looks up and saw a figure in red slashing down devils on top of a building. 'Found ya,' he thought. "I found him guys! Stay here." He jumps up as Sven said, "Wait Train!" They stopped running. "I'll get him," Eve said as wings appeared on her back. She flew after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is starting to get boring real fast. Where is a strong devil when you need one," Dante asked as he slash another one down to the ground. "I'm strong! You could fight me," Train said from behind him as he landed. Dante signed. "You're really persistent aren't you," he asked not brothering to turn around. "Yep! I mean I am a bounty hunter," he said grinning. Dante puts his hands in his pockets and turns around to face him.

"Listen you better give it up. I'm not going with you to some bounty place so that they could lock me up. It's not my style." Train frowns. "You are but not before all this clears up. You and that other lady know more about these things then me and my team do." He also had his hands in his pockets too. Dante shrugs. "Then good luck catching me." Train eyes got dark from the challenge. "Train." Eve landed next to him bringing in her wings.

"Princess? What's up," Train asked her. She pouted. "You don't leave friends behind," she said a vain coming from her head. Train had a sweat drop on the back of his head as Dante chuckled. "You tell him kid." Just then more devils came from the sky and they were big. A person was riding on one of them. Dante took out his sword again. "About damn time." "What the hell is a human doing riding that thing," Train asked peering to see who it was.

Dante shrugs. "Could be a devil in a human form. Tell your friends to get out of here." He turns from them. "We can take care ourselves. Don't worry about us," Train said already with his gun. "Okay then. Just don't get killed." With that he jumps up and started shooting the devils in the head. Train was shooting them in the head or the heart while Eve slice them up.

Kenshin them were handling their own down in the streets. The person on one of the devils jumps down and landed on the roof top. Train gasped. "You!" "Hello Train. Nice to see you again," Creed said laughing a little. "You know this guy," Dante asked coming back down. Train clenches his teeth. "Yeah I know him. What are you doing here Creed?" Creed smiles. "I'm so glad that you care about me Train, but sadly I'm not here for you." Train raised his eyebrow. 'Surprise,' he thought. Creed turns to Dante. "Son of Sparta my queen wishes to see you," Creed said. Train and Eve was shock. Dante on the other hand was unfazed. "Your queen huh? Is she hot," Dante asked.

Creed blinked once before answering. "Yes she is. Very beautiful." Dante grinned. "Alright then. Lead the way." They got on the same devil and they were off. Train and Eve had seat drops on the back of their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

'I feel something tingling in the back of my head,' Trish thought as she ran faster towards Dante's devil aura which was getting fainter by each step she took. 'I hope nothing bad happen,' she thought frantic. She saw red hair as she turned a corner. "Kenshin!" said man turned towards her. "Trish-dono. You came back. I have you defeated Foxy," he asked her as she stopped right in front of him. Kaoru felt jealously in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, where is Dante? Have something bad happen to him because his aura is getting faint to me," she said.

He had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Well you see…" He trailed off not knowing what to tell her. She raised her eyebrow. "What happen?" "He went off with one of my enemies because his 'queen' was hot or something," Train said as he jumped from the building with Eve. It took a minute before the information sunk in her head. "ARRRGH!" Lighting flew ever where as her angry took over her. Even lighting was coming from her eyes. She looked like some hell maiden straight from hell.

Everybody back away slowly thinking, 'I don't want to be on her bad side. I feel sorry for Dante.' "I can't believe that bastard went to a devil's den because of some girl! Have he no shame?" She took a deep breath and calmed her emotions. She turned her back to them and jumped on a building. "Where are you going," Train asked her. She looked over her shoulder at them. "To fine that asshole of a boyfriend." She disappeared. "I'm going after her. She may need help," Train said. Sven grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Train. You don't know what's going to happen and-" "And that why I'm going. You stay here and protect the other people. Bye!" He humped up and follows after Trish. Sven signed. "Damn it Train!"

Laine crossed her legs. 'This is boring. When is Creed going to come back?" She signed and leaned back in her chair. Then she thought about something. "I'll go torture that prisoner that Lex and Foxy bought back." She got up and walked out of her throne room. She walked the halls until she got to the door where the prisoner was. She opens the door and grinned at the sight. "Well hello," she purred at Megumi. No answer. "What's the matter? Are you not feeling well? Do you need something," Laine asked faking sympathy "No I don't need anything from a slut like you," she said. Laine only laughed. "Oh my. You have a fight sprit. I'm going to have fun breaking you." She grabbed Megumi's chin. She struggled. "Let go of me you witch!" She kept grinning. "You're so cute.1 Yes I'll have fun breaking. And maybe in front of that man you love." Megumi widen her eyes.

"Milady I have brought the son of Sparta with me," Creed said as he open the door. She looks over towards Dante and grinned. "You finally came.."

What do you think? Weird isn't it. And before you ask yes the queen have issue. Please review! ^^


End file.
